The present invention relates to table-top coffee vending machines and more particularly to table-top coffee vending machines that brew coffee by the cup.
Table-top coffee vending machines need to be very compact because of the space limitations, both vertically and horizontally, that are usually present where such machines are utilized. Additionally, such machines need to have substantial capacity to vend many cups of coffee without the need to be serviced, since the cost of service is a substantial cost factor in the profitability of such machines.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties and disadvantages of prior art table-top coffee vending machines by providing a machine that is compact and yet requires less frequent service and is easier to service than other prior art machines. These advantages are achieved by providing a table-top coffee machine that utilizes easy to fill slide-out coffee, hot chocolate and condiment storage compartments, a compact fast acting coffee brewing system and a filter paper cutting and storage system.
In one aspect of the present invention, a table-top coffee vending machine is provided having a housing, a brewing system with a brewer, a hot chocolate mixing bowl, a hot chocolate and coffee storage system comprising at least one storage container having a removable top cap and a dispensing mechanism for dispensing an ingredient therefrom at least one telescoping rail supporting the at least one storage container for sliding movement between an operating position wherein the rail is in a retracted position and the container is disposed within the housing and the dispensing mechanism can be operated to supply said ingredient, and a filling position wherein the rail is in an extended position with the container disposed at least partially outside the housing such that the cap can be removed from the container for filling.
In another aspect of the invention a table-top coffee vending machine is provided having a housing, a brewing system with a brewer, a hot chocolate mixing bowl, an ingredient and coffee storage system comprising a pair of storage containers having an opening in the top and a dispensing mechanism associated therewith for dispensing ingredients from the containers a pair of members mounted to the housing and supporting the pair of containers for movement between an operating position wherein the containers are disposed within the housing and the dispensing mechanism can be operated to supply said ingredients, and a filling position wherein the containers are disposed at least partially outside the housing such that the containers can be filled.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a paper cutter is provided comprising a support structure having a front wall with an elongated slot defined therein over which a paper sheet can pass, a cutting blade support member mounted for movement relative to the support structure, a cutting blade mounted to the support member for movement therewith, a reciprocating drive mechanism connected to the cutting blade support member so as to move it between a retracted position in which the blade is disposed remote from the front wall of the support structure and an extended position where it passes through the slot in the front wall whereby the blade will engage the paper extending over the slot and cut it as the blade moves between the retracted and extended positions. The paper cutter is preferably a saw tooth blade, and more particularly is provided with uneven teeth for penetrating the filter paper.
The reciprocating drive mechanism preferably includes a compression plate mounted for reciprocating movement on the blade support member and has a front wall having a slot therein in alignment with the slot in the front wall of the support structure, the compression plate being movable between an extended position where the blade is remote from the slot in its front wall and a compressed position in which the blade extends through the slot in its front wall, the compression plate further being biased toward the extended position, the compression plate being moved from its extended position to its compressed position by engagement of its front wall with the front wall of the support structure with the paper pressed therebetween as the support member is moved towards its extended position. In addition, an elongated member is preferably disposed adjacent the front wall of the support structure along and adjacent the slot therein and is engageable with the paper passing over the slot so as to urge the paper away from the front wall of the support structure when the support member moves toward its retraced position. The elongated member is a preferably a tensioned wire disposed along the length of the slot.
In another aspect of the present invention, a cut paper collection tray is provided disposed beneath the front wall of the support structure to receive cut paper therein, the tray having a substantially flat bottom and a front wall adjacent the front wall of the support structure, a sweeper bar moveable from a retracted position remote from the front wall of the tray and a forward position adjacent the front wall of the tray whereby cut pieces of paper are pushed along the bottom of the tray toward the front wall of the tray when the sweeper bar is moved from its retracted to its forward position. The sweeper bar is preferably mounted to the support structure for pivotal movement between its forward and retracted positions and is operatively connected to the support member so as to cause movement of the sweeper member from its retracted position to its forward position as the support member is moved from its retracted position to its extended position.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a method of cutting paper is provided, comprising the steps of positioning a paper strip in engagement with a support structure having an elongated slot therein which extends transverse to and completely across the width of the paper, clamping the paper strip between the support structure and a support member, moving a cutting blade through the paper from a side opposite the slot with the blade passing through the slot to sever the paper strip. The method also preferably includes using a saw-tooth blade. The method further preferably includes placing a tray beneath the severed end of the strip to receive the strip, moving a sweeper bar within the tray to move the severed strip towards an end of the tray and then moving a portion of the paper strip up stream of the blade adjacent the slot, away from the support structure.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method of brewing coffee is provided which includes the steps of initiating and continuing the flow of water into a brewing chamber, substantially simultaneously initiating and then continuing the flow of ground coffee into the brewing chamber allowing the coffee and water to mix in the chamber for a predetermined time to produce a coffee mixture while continuing the flow of each, discontinuing the flow of water and ground coffee into the chamber, beginning withdrawal of the coffee mixture from the chamber, reinitiating and continuing the flow of water in to the chamber for a predetermined amount of time while the mixture is being withdrawn from the chamber, discontinuing the flow of water into the chamber, withdrawing substantially all of the remaining mixture in the chamber, and removing the remaining ground coffee from the chamber. Preferably, the step of removing the mixture from the chamber includes removing it through the bottom of the chamber through use of a vacuum pump.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.